The legend of Zelda: Destinies within
by XEmoMidnaX
Summary: For ten years they helped Azai grow, from the day Midna found out she was pregnant onwards. Leaving home was going to be hard but Midna's long lost brothers insist that there are somethings a hero has to lose. Even his mother's love. LxM, 10 years from TP


**A/N: I DO NOT HOLD CREDIT FOR ALL OF THIS! A friend of mine on dA suggested we write a story about Midna's son Azai who is the hero of shadow and light. A story collab sort of. So, this fanfic is by both me and Emkay. It varies, he writes one paragraph, I write the next. I DID edit some of it, both his and my parts because of errors and such. **

**LoZ TP belongs to Nintendo**

**Azai, Minkaia, Princess Cherie, Zelda's husband, Zenatoir, Hawke and Skaii belong to me**

**Al the other OC characters belong to Emkay. **

The Legend of Zelda- The Destinies within

The sun rose above the horizon, dappling the village of Ordon with its golden rays. The rays of light poured into every window, telling the villagers to awake. The average Ordonian day was to wake up, eat and get on with their work. Even the young children followed this code. Only one rouge villager failed to meet these expectations.

"Midna, it's almost two in the afternoon. You should wake up." Link called softly to his seeping wife. Her ruby eyes fluttered open and she moaned groggily.  
"Link, you know when I'm pregnant, I need my sleep. I've had three other children and you never woke me up then. Why do you now?" She affirmed, even her voice sounding half in dream land. The Hylian laughed and placed a hand to the bulge that was sticking out like a mountain within the sheets of the master bed. Midna placed her hands on top and felt the life within move beneath her palms. She was used to having children, she had three, but never had she had twins like she was to now. It was hard for her in her later months. At six months, she felt like eight. Despite the discomfort, she managed to keep the house in order and the three rowdy boys who lived there.

- - -

It was quite peaceful, in the Twilight Palace, with the dark clouds fading and forming, the Twilight Bits floating around in immense numbers. Eydyn was glad to be king of the wonderful place. Zarek, on the other hand, wasn't so keen on his twin being king and him ONLY being the leader of the Twili army. Which is more like work, than anything.

"So... How's Zarek doing these days?" Asked Eydyn, with a small smile.

"Meh, it could be better." Replied Zarek.

"Ah, I see. You want a drink or something? Cause I'm getting up" Said Eydyn, with the same smile.

"Umm, Sure, I'll take a Red, should be labelled with a "R.T." On the cap." Said Zarek

"Sure thing, bro'." Said Eydyn, as he got up

As soon as Eydyn left the room, Zarek SLAMMED his fists down and said:

"Fucking deities! Why does he get everything?"

He threw a glass ball at the wall more than 20 meters away. The guard, kind of scared that he could throw it that far, went and cleaned it up.

"Thank you, Kaii." Said Zarek, to the guard."

The guard nodded, and walked off with the broken glass in his hands, partially cut and Eydyn walked in. He looked around; saw Zarek with a look of anger and a guard walking away with broken glass.

"Something happen?" Asked Eydyn

"Why the fuck should YOU get all the kingly stuff, I mean, I'm your brother, and I don't get anything special... AT ALL" Said Zarek, in Anger

"Well, you could have told me, I would have done something, you know? You're my brother, and I look out for you"

Eydyn gave a small smile to Zarek... And Zarek, Had a stern look, nodded, then partially smiled. Just then, the door swung open and a guard ran in, with no breath to even speak.

"Yes?" Said Eydyn

The guard panted heavily, but managed to say in the few breaths he had in him "The... Light hero... He has been born in Hyrule!''

Eydyn and Zarek both looked at each other, and nodded. They knew the day would come, and they've only told their closest friends. Eydyn, told the guard to tell Kain and Aero to come to the throne alone for Operation Lightsaver. Which they knew would come. They evacuated the Throne room, knowing that they each had two halves of a key to the room. So, they would look after the Throne, knowing that they've been trained in the arts of fire and ice. While they did that, Eydyn and Zarek will have set out for the hero of light, and anything they might find on the way.

Eydyn grabbed his swords, and warped anything he might need to his Storage room, which he could take out by warping them back. Zarek grabbed his bow, his ranger outfit, and did the same as Eydyn.

"You aren't going to change, Eydyn?" Said Zarek

"Nope, let's go!" Answered Eydyn.

Eydyn and Zarek Vanished to Hyrule Castle, where they would ask Zelda for her side of what she knows of this...

The Princess, or Queen as she was married, stood in her chambers, looking at the peaceful scenario that was Hyrule. She had no clue about the boys that were going to appear in her room, but, little did she know, was that they had known each other all along, through another girl. The one with the eyes of Crimson. Midna. Eydyn and Zarek, as quiet as a ninja mouse, appeared in Zelda's main chamber, where she turned around and almost screamed, but didn't. She backed up a few steps, not knowing what they were going to do to her.

"It's okay, we're not the bad guys" Zarek said, giving a light smile to Zelda

Zelda stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. Eydyn spoke up just then.

"Yes, we're not the bad guys; you don't need to be afraid, princess."

"Okay, you can tell me who you are and what you want" Zelda Asked

"My name is Eydyn, and his name is Zarek, he's my brother" Said Eydyn

"What we're here for is a different story. See, we've heard that the Light Hero was born ten years ago, and we rushed here to make sure nothing happens to the little guy. His name's... Azai, I believe, I'm not sure." Said Zarek

"Umm, I Believe that Link, my former hero, had him. He's either living in Ordon, or the Town of Hyrule." Said Zelda

"Where's Ordon. If I may ask" Said Eydyn, with a serious look on his face

"It's at the bottom of Hyrule, down south." Answered Zelda

"Thank you, we'll give you this and we'll be off, sorry for disturbing you" Said Zarek, still with a smile

Zarek warped up to her, and put a red jewel in her hand, it was his token of appreciation, which he gives to most people that help him out in any way. So, they warped north towards the Ordonian village, but they couldn't get there before night struck. So they camped out in Faron Woods until Morning, Hopefully, The Hero's Mother and Father were both alright...

- - -

"Mummy, when do I get the babies?" Midna's youngest son Zentarius asked, sitting besides his mother with his tiny little palm on her belly. Midna grinned at him and pulled him close so his head rested were they kicked mostly. One of the young's little tootsies kicked at the boy's ear and he giggled.

"In three months." Midna affirmed, stroking his hair. Zentarius frowned. Why? He asked.

"Because that's when they'll be ready."

- - -

Eydyn woke up at 6 AM, which pissed him off because he barely got any sleep that night. So he walked around the forest to find a tree that lead to a grove of some sort. He didn't have enough power to teleport, so he warped a claw shot over from his storage, which he COULD do. He then grappled onto the tree branch a good ten meters away. It was quite easy.

*swoosh*

Eydyn managed to get across quite easily. He thought he needed to be rewarded, so he brought out a cookie from his pocket and ate it with delight. Just then, he saw two bridges in the distance, which were swinging and swerving to the wind. So he headed towards them with caution, not knowing what would happen. The Bridges swung so that they were aligned at the moment, so Eydyn walked over the first one, but it started to swing the other way. He lost his balance and fell down, with his head poking out of the bridge, seeing how far down that was. The Bridges aligned again, and he booked it across. But when he reached the end, the bridge threw itself sideways, throwing Eydyn off of the bridge.

Just then, Zarek threw his hand down and grabbed Eydyn's foot, and threw him up onto the ground before him.

"You alright, Eydyn?" Asked Zarek, worriedly.

Eydyn was breathing heavily from his near-death experience, but answered: "Yes, I'm... I'm fine"

"You sure?" Said Zarek

"Yes, I'm totally fine, now, thanks man, let's go"

Zarek didn't believe him that much, but decided to go with the flow and follow him into the grove. Eydyn, on the other hand, was completely terrified of what might happen on the way back. He wanted to ask Zarek for help, but didn't want to look retarded. So, he didn't.

As they got towards the grove, they had a little conversation.

"So, do you think the Hero of Light is a Twili or Human" Said Zarek

"I think it's a human, but who knows, it could be both." Replied Eydyn

"...How the hell do you get bo- oh, wait, never mind." Said Zarek

"Smooth" Said Eydyn, and he stuck his tongue out.

They got to the end of the pathway, to find a puzzle which has already been figured out, but the guardians remained and were up and moving.

"Halt! What business do you have at the sacred grove" Yelled the two guardians

"We're here to find out if anything is up ahead" Eydyn Replied

"There is nothing, go back" Yelled the Guardians, even louder than before."

"...Then there's no problem going through that door, is there?" Said Zarek

"Well, no... You can go through, though, He's coming with you"

The guardians pointed to a small wisp of light, a fairy, a fairy by the name of Kyalia.

"Hi, I'll be your guide to the sacred grove!" said Kyalia, with the happiest mood Eydyn's ever seen.

The three of them went up the stairs, to find a sword socket, where something's been, and an area in the right, with a small bed, covered in hardened blood. Eydyn ran over to that, and stared at it for a couple minutes. Zarek was looking at the sword socket and how masterful the stone was carved. Eydyn's eyes opened wide. He then said:

"Zarek... Someone had a baby here."

Zarek ran over to see. He saw the imprints of a Twili shaped body, and the pose looked like someone WAS having a baby. Just then, the goddess, Farore, came down from the sky, and said:

"That baby, was very important"

"Whoa!" Eydyn found himself on the ground, rubbing his ice blue hair.

"Smooth, Eydyn, Smooth" Laughed Zarek

"Shut up, Zarek," Eydyn stuck his tongue out, "Anyway, go on, Farore" Said Eydyn

"See, A Twili, about 3 years older than you are now, had a baby that was the hero of light, his name and background, I cannot say. What I can say, is that he's the Old Light hero, and the Twilight Princess's son, he is royalty in all ways possible" Said Farore

"Who's the mother and father's names?" Asked Eydyn

"Link and..." Said Farore

"...And?" Said Eydyn

"Link and Midna" Answered Farore

Eydyn froze in place, in shock, and remembrance. He remembered that his Sister's name was Midna, who he totally forgot about until now, this stayed in his mind. _How much pain has she gone through?! Zant's raid, having kids, and now... oh my goddesses._

"Right now, she's Pregnant for Twins, I believe" Said Farore

"Pregnant for twins, eh? Let's go Zarek." Eydyn instructed, taking his brother's arm.

Midna, at home, felt what he was thinking about, for he and she were linked through their blood and mind. She suddenly felt like something was wrong. Though Eydyn, was as worried as ever, hell, He was SO worried, he overused his power, and warped to Ordon... but... passed out when he got there. He was on the small Island down the river, passing out, faster, and faster, saying, 'Midna... Mid-...' before falling into a deep, dream filled slumber as the soft water lapped against his pale hand.

- - -

It baffled Link why, but Midna ate lots more when she was expectant. Having twins made her hungry more than ever and the desperate to please his wife Link would often bring a snack dish in for her while she read from the aged text books he had kept for years, at least since he was old enough to read. She read to keep her mind off of things, like the visions of a boy she thought she knew, but felt in her heart that she had never met. _Maybe it's just the heat and stress from the pregnancy _She said in her mind _I'm not going mad. I hope not anyway. _She didn't know what was causing one problem though, but she sussed that her head still throbbed from all the thinking of what might possibly be going on. On his way to give her the cup of home made tea she ordered Link noticed this, and said:

"Midna? You okay?" The imp sighed, place her book down and started massaging her bulk.

"Not... really, these kids are kicking like CRAZY, and my head is aching, I really don't know why though"

"That must reek, Midna" Said Link, placing his hand on Midna's belly. One of the twins kicked really hard in the spot where Link had his hand.

Midna and Link both laughed slightly. As for Eydyn, He woke up, with Zarek sitting next to him, chewing on some fish that he cooked while Eydyn was sleeping.

"Oh, you're up." Said Zarek with his mouth full "Fish?"

"Umm, Sure." Answered Eydyn

"You were on quite the rant yesterday night. Going on about this Midna person" Said Zarek

"Well, I remember her, I need to see her, I just do." Said Eydyn

"We're in Ordon, She'll be here somewhere." Said Zarek

"Okay, we can look after breakfast?" Asked Eydyn

"Sure thing, Eydyn." said Zarek with a smile

Eydyn Enjoyed breakfast, it was a Tuna Omelette, which tasted a-MAZING, to him, not being used to the fish of the light realm. Though, He really wanted to know how he got the eggs. Zarek was finished, and was watching Eydyn, as he was eating like a maniac, probably because he didn't have as much power as he normally did.

"You want to go look for them now?" Asked Zarek

"YES!" Yelled Eydyn.

So the two of them warped to the centre of town, and everyone looked at them... then did what they were doing. They then walked up the hill to a large house, a large house at that. Outside was little Zentarius, who was playing with his secret Twili Power, that he hasn't told his parents. He could make fire with a snap.

"Neat" Said Zarek

"Thank you!" sang Zentarius, as he kept building up fire.

"Eydyn, I'll stay back here and make sure the kid doesn't do anything bad" Said Zarek

"Okay, I'll be back" Said Eydyn

Eydyn took a deep breath, and walked up to the door and knocked. He heard some noise inside and some faint voices saying "Link, Can you get the door?" and

"I can't, Midna, I'm in the attic"

"Ugh!" Midna raised herself from her seat, having to clasp her belly to stop herself from falling over, Swung the door open, asked "Yes, what?!" Then inhaled heavily

"You're Midna, Correct? I need to see you" . . .

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please review. **


End file.
